Tears of Remembrance
by Leasel P
Summary: Kate remembers a dark part of her youth on her 30th birthday.


**Tears of Remembrance**

Kate walked up the hill of the graveyard.  
A thick layer of snow covered the ground making it hard to walk.  
Snowflakes drifted down from the sky and Kate could feel them settling on her hair. One lone flake came to rest on her cheek only to be melted moments later as a tear rolled down her face.

Pulling her jacket tighter around her, Kate stoped in front of a tombstone,  
tears now flowing freely down her face now.

"I'm thirty today Jakob." Kate knelt down and hung her head, ignoring the coldness of the snow around her.

"I remember when we were 15 and we would talk about our 30th and what our lives would be like. You said who cares. Said it was a lifetime away. Double our then age, but we made a deal that no matter where we were, because our birthdays are only a week apart we would be celebrating the big one in Milan. Look at me now. Thirty and I'm not in any position I thought I would be in back then. No big shot New York lawyer with the convertible BMW and the businessman husband, not that that's what I really wanted. And guess what, neither of us is going to Milan.  
You destroyed so many people that day Jakob, especially me and the worst part is I doubt you even considered others, considered the poor person that found you. It was me and the moment I saw you I felt my world crumble.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kate, this is the nicest bloody cake you have every made. You know I'm on a diet you bitch." A young Kate laughed happily as she watched her best friend shove another mouthful of cake into her mouth.  
"If you don't want to eat it then don't." Kate said between laughs.  
"You know I can't resist anything sweet."  
Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't I know."  
"Screw you Katie!"  
"Such a lovely friend you have here Kate." Kate and Joy turned to see a young man walking in.  
"Hey Mike." They said in unison.  
"Hey ladies." He gave them one of his inside melting smiles. "Where's Jakob? Im taking us out for one hell of a night before we have to start our final exams."  
Joy jumped up and kissed him in excitement. "Here Here!!" She yelled.  
Kate laughed at her. "He's upstairs. I'll go and get him." _

Kate walked down the hallway to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Jakob? Jakob?" Upon hearing no reply Kate made her way up the stair case and to her friend's room. Softly knocking on his door, Kate opened it a crack.  
"Oi, you descent?" When Kate received no reply she pushed the door open to reveal Jakob hanging from the ceiling fan. 

_Kate felt her voice caught in her throat but only for a second before she started screaming hysterically running to him, trying to get him down. She fought against the strong arms pulling her backwards before she finally gave up and collapsed into the persons arm shaking uncontrollably._

_When it all got too much she finally gave in and fell into unconsciousness._

_**End Flashback**_

Tears were now freely flowing down Kates' face.

"After that I just couldn't take it anymore. Somehow I manage to pull my self together for the exams, once they were over all hell broke loose. My parents moved us all to D.C hoping it would help me get over it, but you never do, you just learn to live with it. I doubt you know how many lives you pulled apart that day. That one act killed so many people inside."

Kate wiped a tear from her cheek and ran her fingers along his name

Standing u she placed her flowers on Jakobs grave.

"I know how stressed you were, hell we all were, and I know all the problems going on in your family couldn't have helped but we could have helped you, we would have Jakob, if only you had asked. God I just miss you so much, you were the only person I have ever been able to talk to I just wish you had felt the same way."

Kate closed her eyes.

"Where ever you are now, I hope you are at peace."

Slowly she turned and walked away, tears still running down her cheeks.

* * *

Wrote this story about a year ago after someone I knew took his life. Haven't wanted to post it until now. Hoped you liked it and please review on you way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
